Glucocorticoids are included in most drug regimens used for malignant lymphoma although they add no significant antitumor effect in many patients and they often cause significant toxicity. We have developed and applied to isolated human cells several in vitro techniques (glucocorticoid receptor analysis, response of cells to added glucocorticoid in terms of radiolabeled isotope incorporation and decreased cell viability) which might allow prediction of antitumor response prior to initiation of glucocorticoid therapy. The primary objective of the proposed research is to study tumor glucocorticoid receptors and in vitro glucocorticoid sensitivity in adults with lymphoma to see if we can use these in vitro techniques to select patients who will benefit from glucocorticoid therapy. Secondary objectives are to determine the diagnostic and prognostic utility of these in vitro glucocorticoid analyses and to develop an increased understanding of the mechanisms of glucocorticoid sensitivity and resistance in lymphoma. We propose to accomplish our objectives through a unique collaboration between investigators at the University of Minnesota, experienced in clinico-pathologic studies in adult lymphoma, and investigators at Dartmouth Medical School, experienced in in vitro glucocorticoid studies. Lymphoma patients will undergo diagnosis, staging and treatment at Minnesota; specimens of their malignant and normal lymphoid tissue will be shipped to Dartmouth for in vitro glucocorticoid studies. Results of in vitro glucocorticoid analyses will be correlated with histology, lymphocyte surface markers, treatment status, in vivo antitumor response to glucocorticoids, response to combination chemotherapy and survival. This research should enable us to individualize glucocorticoid therapy in adult lymphoma so that patients likely to benefit can receive them and those unlikely to benefit can be spared significant toxicity. Many practical questions concerning large scale application of in vitro glucocorticoid analysis to lymphoma patients will be answered. A new prognostic tool for lymphoma(glucocorticoid receptors) may be defined and we may develop increased understanding of the mechanisms of glucocorticoid sensitivity and resistance.